The invention relates to a photography system, a method for generating a multi-view picture of a wristwatch as well as a corresponding computer product comprising one or more computer readable media having computer executable instructions for performing the method steps.
Generating high-quality pictures and series of high-quality pictures of goods, as wristwatches for example, is essential for commercial success when using trading platforms, internet auctions or the like for selling goods to the buyer.
EP 1 804 055 A1 relates to a device for inspecting labels on containers having a camera for imaging the container surface equipped with labels wherein an optical mechanism is arranged between the camera and the container.
DE 197 09 050 A1 relates to a flat bed scanning system for three dimensional objects wherein the object is placed on a turntable that is driven by a motor and is illuminated by light sources.
DE 10 2009 026 305 A1 relates to a device for visually detecting a mobile object, e.g. a car, in an online shop having a motor for automated drive of a movement assembly and a camera for visually detecting the object, wherein the object is arranged on the movement assembly.
EP 1 574 817 A1 relates to a method and a system for scanning three-dimensional objects and a respective holder for the objects wherein a light beam from a laser is reflected from facets of a mirror which may be rotated by a drive motor and raised and lowered by a further motor.
DE 10 2005 016 233 B4 relates to an image data transmission method for use during production of dental prosthesis parts wherein the method involves producing digital image data in the form of an individual image or image sequences at a certain position.
However, none of these prior art methods and devices is specifically suited for generating a multi-view picture of a wristwatch.